This continuing program involves participation in RTOG protocols which involve Split Course Therapy of Head and Neck tumors, Carbogen Breathing, Osseous Metastases and Definitive Treatment of Stage III Hodgkin's Disease and Malignant Glioma of the Brain. As part of this prgram but not funded by the program, a feasibility study has been undertaken in conjunction with the Statistical Department at Roswell Park to prepare and store patient history examination and radiotherapy treatment data which will both produce an acceptable typed history and examination and yet make all the information available for computer retrieval without using punch card operators or computer translators. We are also investigating the feasibility of recording primary tumor and metastases in a 3 dimensionl form which will be computer stored and allow for subsequent tumor staging to be performed and patient retrieved for any staging procedure.